fresh_tv_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Owen
Owen is a main character on Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and Total DramaRama. Biography Early life Owen grew up as the oldest of three brothers, along with two loving and supportive parents. Growing up he would sometimes be a slight trouble maker, doing things such as pushing one of his little brothers down the stairs and blaming the other brother, gluing his uncle's toupee to a goat's butt, and even mixing fake puke and dumping it on his classmates. When he turned 16, he signed up to compete on Total Drama Island, a reality competition show. Arriving at Camp Wawanakwa Once he arrived at the camp, he made an immediate impression on the others, with his happy attitude annoying some of the others. He is placed on the Screaming Gophers, and during the first challenge where he has to jump off a cliff, he impresses his team by facing his fear and jumping. During the second challenge, he falls asleep quickly, and sleepwalks away. During the dodge ball challenge, he takes charge and brutally takes out the other teams. He ends up the last member of the Gophers standing, however Harold gets him out in the final round by catching the ball. When the campers spend the night in the woods, Owen brings fish for his team, successfully being the only one to find food. He also tells stories of how him and his grandfather used to hunt together, and how they took down a bear. Later, however, a bear shows up and Owen is the most panicked, revealing he made up the story. During the paintball challenge, Owen gets close to shooting both DJ and Duncan, however both times his farts reveal his location. While most of his team seemed to enjoy having him around, the only person to show a strong disliking of him was Heather. He willing paired up with her during the canoe trip, and when he tries to open up to her, she shoots him down. During the next challenge, she sends him to go get her make up back, which results in him getting violently attacked by bees. During that challenge, he ate his teams dish, and despite being initially mad, the rest of his team forgives him shortly, even including him in their discussion of who to vote off. During the trust building challenge, he is partnered with Leshawna, and the two win their portion of the challenge. The merge After the teams merge, he begins to form a strong bond with the other male contestants, winning the battle of the sexes challenge for his team. A few challenges later, Duncan pulls Owen, along with DJ and Geoff, into a "guys alliance" due to the number of the girls outweighing the guys. While Owen initially has his doubts, Duncan threatens him into joining. Owen accidentally tells Gwen about the alliance, however their plan to vote out Bridgette still succeeds. Owen beings to form a romantic relationship with Izzy during the horror challenge, however the relationship is short lived after Chef (who was dressed as a killer) arrived, and Owen shoved Izzy in front of him. He attempts to make it up to her, however she ignores him. Izzy was eliminated shortly after, not allowing him to make it up to her. During the tri-armed triathlon, Owen is paired with Heather, and while he tries to remain positive, he finally snaps at her when she is making fun of Izzy. While in the final four, Owen gets separated and stranded alone on an island, where he begins to lose his mind, making a face on a coconut and talking to it as though it were alive. After he meets up with the others and they're saved, his "friend" is eliminated. When he gets stranded in the woods again, he is partnered with Duncan, and the two seem to get along well, however Owen causes them to lose the challenge to Heather and Gwen, picking sticky buns over winning the challenge. Taking down Heather During the penultimate challenge, Owen takes every dare he's given, much to Gwen and Heather's disgust. In an attempt to get Heather eliminated, Gwen offers to split her winnings with him if she wins in exchange for half his freebies, which he agrees to. The two then put all of their dares on Heather, and they succeed in eliminating her. During the finale, Owen reveals he wants to use the money to throw a party on a yacht, causing almost all the campers to support him in the finale. After a winner is declared, he celebrates the end of the season with the rest of the contestants. Chris then announces the winner can give up their money for the chance at one million dollars, which Owen immediately gets excited for. Once everyone else joins in the search, he teams up with Cody, DJ, and Tyler. After they get the money, they begin to have issues with trusting the rest of their team, and after tying themselves together, Owen goes behind a bush to go to the bathroom, causing the rest of the team to look away from the case, which is stolen from them. Later they get chased off a cliff by a bear, and end up with Owen's foot tangled in Courtney's hot air balloon. Owen pulls them up, however when the bear also ends up in the hot air balloon, they jump onto the diving board. When the diving board breaks, they're separated, and Owen and sent into the lake, where the case is eaten by a shark. Due to being in the water with thirteen others at the time, they tied as the closest to the case, and would return for a second season, Total Drama Action. Arriving at the film lot Two days later, Owen arrived at the abandoned film lot with the rest of the contestants, and is immediately thrown into the first challenge. While the other contestants are picked off slowly by the monster, Owen is too heavy for the robot to lift, allowing him to find and free the other contestants. He then wins the tie breaker for his team by eating the buffet, however it's revealed that the food were just props, and after this Owen has problems with his stomach, which later causes him to be eliminated in the second challenge. After Gwen and Trent are declared the team captains, Trent picks Owen because of how far he made it in Total Drama Island, and the two begin to bond, with Owen offering help to Trent's struggling relationship with Gwen. Owen's advice is often misguided, however he intends the best by it, and he unintentionally leads to Trent throwing all his teams challenges when telling him girls like winning. Justin later reveals the truth to their team, and Owen eliminates Trent. Owen and Izzy also continue their relationship after she returns to the game, making out during the horror movie challenge, however she is eliminated again shortly after. Shortly after, his jaw is broken by Chef, and his jaw is wired shut, not allowing him to eat solid food anymore. He also gets constipation from not being able to eat solid foods. After Courtney returns to the competition, he, along with the entire rest of his team, vote for her despite her immunity, making only her vote for Owen count, and eliminating him. Financial trouble While on the Aftermath show, Geoff reveals to Owen that his entire family is broke, and while in a video call with his mother, she reveals she blew all their money on a cheese cellar thinking he would have won the first season. Chris allows Owen to return on the condition he acts as a mole and sabotages the other contestants, which he struggles to do due to his kind-hearted nature. After failing to turn Duncan and Harold against he other multiple times, he reluctantly finally turns them against each other, using Leshawna as motive. After Owen sabotages the zero gravity simulation the contestants are in, Harold confronts him, however he manages to get Harold eliminated before he could be revealed as a mole. He begins to enjoy his job by the next challenge, however Courtney's lawyers warn her about being a mole, and after she reveals it to everyone, he is fired. After he seems to have gotten other jobs in television, having appeared in a trailer for fitness equipment and briefly appearing on DJ's cooking show. When the cast reunites for an award show, they find out they're not famous anymore, and set out on a journey to stop the cast of Chris's new show, Total Drama Dirtbags, from reaching their interview in New York. After their bus crashes, Chris saves them and reveals Dirtbags was a fake season, but that they would all return for the third season, Total Drama World Tour. Trip around the world Shortly after, the contestants arrive at the runway where they find out the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the plane they're be traveling in, is falling apart. Owen begins to freak out, and is knocked out by Chris during most of the flight to Egypt. Once there, he works with Noah and Izzy during the challenge. He later placed on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and their team is the second to arrive during the first challenge, saving them from elimination. Owen begins to form a closer bond with Noah, describing him as his "little buddy," and the two often work together during the challenges. He also attempts to befriend Alejandro, calling him "Al," unknowing that Alejandro hates that nickname. Alejandro, on the other hand, hates Owen, constantly getting annoyed by his incompetence in challenges. Owen begins to become aware of this during their time in the Amazon, however Alejandro saves Owen after he's attacked by giant caterpillars, and Alejandro convinces Owen the rest of their team left him. Owen and Izzy begin to grow more distanced as the season progresses, with him becoming tired of her crazy antics. Soon after Izzy pushes the two of them out of the plane as it's falling, and accidentally causes the plane to land on them. While in the infirmary, Izzy is taken away by the Canadian military after becoming super smart, and she breaks up with him. He continues to grow closer to Noah as they spend more time together. He attempts to make Noah laugh several times on the way to London, and once they're there they once again pair up during the challenge. With Alejandro missing, Noah confides in Owen that he doesn't trust Alejandro, unaware Alejandro was listening to the whole conversation, and causing Alejandro and Tyler to vote off Noah that night. After this, Owen is nervous around Alejandro, worrying about being the next to go. After the revelation of Duncan and Gwen's kiss, Owen sides with Duncan and the two begin to bond again. Duncan tries to convince Owen even more to not trust Alejandro, and even uses Noah's elimination to convince Owen to side with him. After Blaineley debuts in the competition, the two are paired up during the challenge in Niagara Falls, and while she acts cold, Owen eventually gets her to open up more due to his friendly nature. Alejandro then convinces people Owen is too popular, and that his popularity is a threat, causing him to be eliminated. While in Hawaii on the Aftermath show, he helps Blaineley compete for a reward for Heather to use in finale. After Alejandro and Heather finish the final challenge, the volcano erupts, and Owen swims away from Hawaii with the rest of the cast. After Total Drama After fleeing Hawaii, Owen, with the rest of the cast, was saved and brought by Camp Wawanakwa on a boat, however, when the boat refused to stop, Owen swam back, only to be told he wouldn't be competing in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. After being rejected to compete in the new season, Owen, along with Noah, sign up together for various reality TV shows. He also doesn't participate in Total Drama All-Stars despite being a finalist in the first season, possibly due to being on another competition. Some time after, he and Noah sign up to compete on The Ridonculous Race as the Reality TV Pros. Second trip around the world After arriving on The Ridonculous Race, the two stayed pretty well ahead in the first leg of the race, opting to do the scare to save time with the elevator. Owen's eating habit helps them keep ahead during the second part of the first leg, however when he eats their cheese wheel in Paris, he causes them to get a penalty and almost come in last, beating out the Tennis Rivals only by Pete's foot being barely off the Chill Zone. While initially Owen is seen as the member of the team who slows down the other, after Noah begins to get feelings for Emma, Owen often has to pick up the slack of his distracted team mate, however he doesn't often complain due to him wanting Noah to be happy. He also befriends Kitty, Emma's sister, over their mutual liking of Noah and Emma as a couple. The two teams form an alliance for a little while, however Emma cuts it off out of fear of having to chose between the competition and a boyfriend. After Noah is crushed, he causes their team to lose the race by going into a state of shock and causing them to fall behind. They return to watch the finale. Relationships Friednships Noah (bestfriend) While they both competed together on the Screaming Gophers during Total Drama Island, the two hardly interacted due to Noah's short time in the season, and due to Noah's absence in Total Drama Action, the two interacted even less in that season. When the two returned in Total Drama World Tour, however, they became fast friends, with Owen thinking of Noah as his "little buddy." He seems to look up to Noah a lot, finding him extremely comedic, and the two compete together in multiple challenges. When Owen was thinking about breaking up with Izzy, he confided in Noah, and similarly when Noah began to have doubts about Alejandro and if he could be trusted, he confided in Owen. After Noah was eliminated, he followed his words with a lack of trust in Alejandro. After the season ended, the two went on several reality game shows together, and when the time came, they competed on The Ridonculous Race together as a team. While on the show, Owen is initially more distracted then Noah, however after Noah gets feelings for Emma, Owen helps get them together, wanting Noah to be happy over winning the money. After Noah and Emma broke up, Owen helped carry Noah through the challenge, however Noah's depression slowed them down too much and caused them to lose, however Owen doesn't seem to hold a grudge over this. Romances Izzy (dated; ended) While Izzy and Owen didn't interact much during the beginning of the season, the two began to bond during the horror movie challenge, and after wandering into the woods, made out. When Chef Hatchet (dressed as the killer) arrived, Owen shoved Izzy in front of him, causing Izzy to end their short-lived relationship. Owen then tried to make it up to her, however she refused to forgive him, however after she is eliminated she seemed to forgive him. During the second season, Owen seems to feel like he's losing Izzy, with her changing her name and going on a date with the monster. After she's eliminated and returns the two continue their relationship, with Izzy attempting to comfort him after his jaw was broken, however Izzy was again eliminated, limiting their interactions. During the third season Owen seems more annoyed by Izzy's antics, and confides in Noah that he's going to break up with her, however after she's injured and becomes super smart, she instead ends wit with Owen, who was questioning why he ever wanted to end it in the first place, leaving him heartbroken. Alliances * The Guys' Alliance (DJ, Duncan, and Geoff), formed in "Hide and Be Sneaky" when Duncan pointed out to the guys that they were outnumbered by the girls. Seemingly disbanded when DJ is eliminated in "Hook, Line and Screamer." * Gwen and Owen formed a temporary alliance in "I Triple Dog Dare You!" in an attempt to take down Heather during the penultimate challenge. They succeeded to do so, making it to the final two after. * Chris formed an alliance with Owen in exchange for letting him return in "Rock n' Rule," making Owen act as his mole in exchange for allowing him back in the competition. After Courtney reveals Owen as a mole in "Top Dog," Chris fires him, ending the alliance. * Beth and Lindsay formed an alliance with Owen and Harold in "Rock n' Rule" to vote off Duncan, however this failed when Lindsay accidentally voted for herself. The alliance dissolved with Lindsay's elimination. Notes and trivia * Owen was labeled the crazy party guy in Total Drama Island. * Owen was labeled the big guy in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. * Owen sleep walks when he eats baked beans, as seen in "The Big Sleep." * Owen's weight is 306lb, revealed when he says he's "only two-ninety-six" in "Wawanakwa Gone Wild!" and revealing he gained ten more pounds by "The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose." * Owen was the first and last member of the Screaming Gopher to receive a marshmallow in his ending. * Owen grows facial hair exceedingly fast, as seen in "Camp Castaways" and "Top Dog." * Owen has his own animation style when he tells a story. * Owen's left pocket of his shorts contains fossilized chicken wings, and his right pocket contains dried blue cheese according to Total Drama Online. * Owen only has a driver's permit, and not a license. * Owen's sexuality has been hinted at several times, with him accidentally making several comments in "Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)" and showing an attraction to Justin in several episodes. * Owen has a fear of flying, first seen in "Phobia Factor." Despite facing his fear, he continues to fear flying as seen in Total Drama World Tour. In The Ridonculous Race, he is seen to have gotten a teddy bear, named Beary, to help with his anxiety in flying. * Owen is set to have a main role in Total DramaRama, making him currently the only character to have a main role in three series. Appearances Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Total Drama characters Category:The Ridonculous Race characters __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Total DramaRama characters Category:Total Drama Category:The Ridonculous Race Category:Total DramaRama